No Longer A Virgin
by ThreeQuartersMermaid
Summary: Shikamaru's sitting in his room thinking about life when he hets a very interesting text message. Rated M for a reason.


This is my first FanFiction(well the first one to be published) and its un beta'd. Hopefully it isent to bad etspecially the ending(wich kinda sucks). Please R&R and please only positive comments!

* * *

I stared at my phone beginning to hate my life. Naruto had just sent me a text telling me all about how he and Hinata finally had sex. Out of every one in my circle of friends I'm the only virgin. Even Lee has gotten head. I stared at the ceiling wondering how it had come to this.

Tired of looking at the plane white ceiling above me, I closed my eyes and pictured a sky full of white fluffy clouds. I always did my best thinking when cloud watching. As I was in the middle of thinking my phone let out a loud beep. I hated the annoying little beep but was too lazy to change it. It was a text from my girlfriend Temari.

Before reading the text I took a quick sip of the water on my bedside table. In mid swallow I began chocking and coughing when I read the text. The message only consisted of two words "I'm horney!"

To shocked to think strait or of a good response I just texted "What?" back.

Immediately after pressing send I felt like a complete idiot. Less than a minute later my phone beeped again. I was almost scared to read the text. Temari was notorious for playing with people feelings, most of the time for no reason at all. My eyes went wide as I read the letters on my phone. This time she wrote three words "I'm soaking wet".

I would have blushed but all the blood in my body ran straight to my crotch. I continued to stare at the phone trying to think of a good response to send her instead of my raging hard on. Just as I thought of a response my phone beeped again this time it was a picture message. I nearly choked on air when I opened the text. Just the thought of Temari naked and dripping wet would make anyone horney but actually seeing a picture and I was ready to blow.

I nearly came in my pants staring at it. Looking at the picture I could see her puffy lips and swollen clit. I could see her juices running down her pussy lips. I have only seen them in pornos but I'm sure I know a fat pussy when I see one. I couldn't help but palm my stiff cock threw the material of my jeans. She sent me another text telling me to come over and that her brothers wouldn't be home for a few hours if at all. I did what any sixteen year old would do and hauled ass to her house.

Normally it would take me around fifteen minutes to get to Temari's house from mine but I was determined and made it there in seven. I didn't bother with knocking when I got there. I just grabbed the spare key from under a plant pot and let myself in. The house was quiet except for the sound of my feet running up the stairs I'm sure she heard me. I heart nearly exploded out off my chest as I got closer to her door.

When I opened the door she sat on the edge of the bed waiting for me. She was playing with herself. Her fingers gently gliding between her folds. Before I could react she told me to strip and it wasn't until then that I noticed the clothes discarded on the floor. In less than thirty seconds I shed all of my clothes proudly displaying my erect cock. She said nothing but pointed to her pussy and licked her lips, finger gently rubbing her clit. I knew what she wanted. My breath quickened in anticipation as I moved closer to her and down to my knees, kneeling before her. I could see her juices already flowing like a river as I got closer.

Not wanting to waste time or keep her waiting I dove in, my tongue licking in between her moist folds. It might have been my first time but I knew how it was done. She moaned as I licked between her lips shoving my tongue in slightly. I loved the way her sweet juices tasted sort of like wild berries. Her hands locked into my hair as my tongue flicked her clit. She nearly screamed as I took the little bud in my mouth and began to suck on it. Her juices began to flow even more running down her legs and filling my mouth.

She began to moan louder as I shoved my tongue deep into her. Her grip on my head became tighter as she tried to force more of my tongue into her. Her moans became screams as I drove her closer to her climax as I tongue fucked her. The room was filled with the sounds of her screaming and the wet slurping sounds of me eating her out. She began to thrust her hips forward grinding against my face.

Another minute of me eating out her walls and she gave one last final scream before she came hard. My mouth was flooded with her sweat cum forcing me to swallow. As I savored the taste she fell backwards exhausted. As she lay there panting I crawled on the bed and began to place butterfly kisses along her neck and collar bone. I rubbed my hands up and down her body as she rested, taking my time to play with her tits and hard nipples.

I loved the way she moaned when my tongue flicked across her right nipple. She gasped when I took the hardened nub into my mouth sucking on it. I couldn't help but bite the little causing her to moan louder. As I nibbled on one nipple my finger played with the other. She let out little screams as I pinched and pulled it. Never the one to sit there helpless Temari pushed me on my back.

She climbed on top of me and began to suck on my neck. I knew I would have hickies all over my neck tomorrow but I didn't care. Soft moans escaped my mouth as she went further down rubbing her hands all over my chest and abs until she reached my cock. She grasped it firmly and stroked the thick shaft. A seductive smirk appeared on her face as she brought the head to her lips and kissed it. A jolt of electricity ran through my body when her tongue flicked the head of my dick. She giggled before swirling her tongue around the tip causing me to moan even more. Next she sucked the tip into her mouth still swirling her tongue around it.

She pulled of and blew her cool breath on the tip, causing me to shiver. As she began to stroke me again as she went lower towards my balls. I let out a groan as she swirled her tongue all over my nuts. I held in a moan as she licked in between them before sucking on one then the other. She made slurping sounds as she sucked them. With one in her mouth she sucked in the other, her tongue swirling around them making them both nice and wet.

Her hand continued to stroke my shaft as she sucked my balls. After what must have been at least four minutes she pulled off and went back to my stiff cock. She held the bass while her tongue trailed up and down the sides of my dick. Pre cum leaked from the tip. Just as a clear bead of pre gathered at the tip she engulfed the mushroom head again, swallowing the little bead of clear liquid.

I moaned as she pushed her tongue against the slit. Tired of teasing she began to slide more of me into her mouth and down her throat. She pulled up slightly before going back down forcing more and more of me down her throat. Her tongue licked along the underside of my cock as she blew me. Now she had all of my eleven inches deep down her throat.

Her tight throat muscles squeezed my cock trying to milk me. Her tongue glided across my cock as her head bobbled up and down. She made more wet slurping sounds as she deep throated me. I moaned when she went all the way down working my cock with her throat muscles. Every now and then she would pull off and slap the head against her tongue before going back down.

Her fingers rubbed vigorously at her clit as she throated my cock. She was wet again and couldn't help but rubbing her pussy. She moaned around my cock sending vibrations threw out my body as she fingered herself. I moaned and grabbed her head as I was getting closer to cuming.

I pulled her off and began stroking my dick. I aimed the tip at her mouth as she opened up. I was so close and wanted her to swallow all of my cum. A few more strokes and I blew. Cum erupted from my cock and into her mouth. I could see it sliding down her throat as she swallowed all of my babies. Being the show off she was she kept some in her mouth and gargled it before swallowing. I fell backwards on the bed exhausted.

I had never come that hard before in my life. As I lay there trying to catch my breath I could feel Temari crawling on top of me again. Her lips pressed against mine and I could feel my dick twitching. It had never gone down and only seemed to get harder after my first orgasm. Just as I was getting into the kiss she pulled away and crawled off of me.

I watched her crawl on all fours facing the other end of the bed. At first I thought she was going to leave but when she didn't move I figured out what she wanted. I slowly rose to my knees and positioned myself behind her. My dick was aligned perfectly with her dripping cunt. A tingle of pleasure ran threw out my body as I rubbed the tip against her moist folds.

She let out a quiet moan while I teased her. Her moans got louder as I stuck the tip of the head into her tight hole. I nearly came as I pushed the head completely in. I shuddered at the immense pleasure of her tight pussy squeezing my cock as I pushed more into her. Tired of the slow pace she thrust her hips backwards engulfing the rest of my cock into her.

If I hadn't cum already I probably would have now. It took me a minute before I could move. She let out a long moan as I grabbed her waist and slowly pulled out leaving only the head in. Just before the head slipped out I slammed back into her causing her to cry out. I continued to thrust in and out of her gradually picking up speed. The harder I slammed into her the louder she moaned.

I leaned forward so that I could rest my torso on her back as I fucked her. I snaked my rite from her waist to her pussy rubbing her clit while I thrusted into her. Her screams filled the room as we grinded our hips against one another. After a few more minutes of fucking her from behind I grabbed her waist again and fell backward. At first she was confused than figured out what I wanted.

After rearranging ourselves we were now in the reverse cowgirl position. With my hands on her hips Temari began to ride me. She lifted herself upward than back down on my cock. I could my cock moving around inside of her.

I thrusted my hips upward as hers came down. By the way I was gripping her hips I knew she would have bruises but that didn't matter at the moment. The mattress squeaked as we thrusted against each other. For the next seven minutes or so I pumped in and out her of her as fast and hard as I could, almost as if I was trying to break our pelvis bones. The sound of our bodies slapping against each other filled the room. I knew I didn't have long before I came as I continued to fuck her as hard as I could. She suddenly let out a loud scream as she came for the second time her walls squeezing my cock harder as she continued to ride me. I thrusted into her a few more times until I couldn't hold back any more. I could feel my entire cock twitch inside of her as I came. I shot at least six long ropes of cum inside of her filling her up. The last thing I saw was Temari smirking again before I fell into blissful sleep


End file.
